There's Always A Calm Before the Storm
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: Asura was right when he said everyone has madness. It was only a matter of time before someone else ended up slaved to their own madness and brought it upon the world. There are so many ways in which the human brain can go wrong, some may say it's not about sanity and insanity but...more or less who tests the strengths of reality so far it shatters completely.
1. Chapter 1

**~Genesis~**

In the beginning...there was, first, the end. We last saw our heroes beneath the school racing against time and battling against death. At first it seemed as if they had the upper hand, but their chances were slim to begin with. Precious time was wasted while Maka strayed from the plan, letting her anger get the best of her, and decided to take on Crona herself and Black Star and Death the Kid were fooled into fighting against the illusion of the immortal Wolf Man.

Thankfully, they all succeeded in the end and the only thing left to do was stop Eruka and Free from reviving the kishin. Although, the task wasn't as easy as it sounds. At the last minute Black Star had to make the final blow and put everything to an end the kishin's madness took over and he failed. Asura was released and once he was out even Shinigami himself couldn't stop him. The day they all feared had finally come and there was no stopping it. But, at least Medusa and Arache had been dealt with and was no longer their problem...for the moment. It was up to the seven of them to stop the end of the world. Quite a big job for a group of kids.

They were left unconscious and sadly beaten by the kishin, Asura...except one. Maka Alburn was by far the best of them all. With the upper hand of being the daughter of not only a meister, but a weapon as well she set very high standards for herself. Striving to be no lower than the best she was not one to be taken down easily, especially not with her and Soul being the dynamic duo. In the end, Asura was defeated, souls were freed and balance was restored. However, Asura was right when he said everyone has madness...in a way, you could say, he saw what was to later come.

It was only a matter of time before someone else ended up slaved to their own madness and brought it upon the world. There are so many ways in which the human brain can go wrong, some may say it's not about sanity and insanity but...more or less who tests the strengths of reality so far it shatters completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shinigami, sir, do you really think the kids are ready for this mission? It's only been a year since the Kishin was defeated…the school was just re-opened and they need time to allow things to get back to normal" Spirit consulted with the Grim Reaper who stood tall eyeing his mirror watching the kids' previous missions; collecting souls, fighting evil and even their battle with the Kishin.

"I think you need to give them a little more credit. These aren't just any kids…after all they did save the world. _Your _little girl. Honestly, you think anyone else would be able to do this job better than them?" Death countered and of course he was right, but Spirit still had his doubts. It was true they had saved the world from the single most powerful evil entity many thought was invincible, but at what cost?

"Who else to protect us from the evil of the world if not them?," Death continued on, "They defeated an enemy even I was defeated by and I know they can do it once again! Besides, if they can't save us…then the world is already lost."

"Maka, must we really head back so soon? We saved the world! The least we could do is take a little more personal time for ourselves to kick-back…relax." Soul complained as they flew down the streets on their way to the new and improved DWMA, Maka glued tightly to his back. She ignored his comment and simply rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Soul, taking a break is more time wasted we could be using to get you closer to becoming a death scythe" He groaned and revved up his bike. A smirk dawned on his features as he made a sharp turn down the nearest busy street, much to Maka's distress.

"SOUL! What the hell are you doing DWMA is _that _way!" Maka scolded tugging his jacket in the opposite direction to no avail.

"Keep your panties on, Maka, for once in your life can you at least try to stay cool?" Soul argued, clearly unaware of the seething Maka sitting behind him; eyes narrowed and hand raised. No time to protect himself from her infamous 'Maka chop'.

"Damnit, Maka! Know what one of these days you'll be sorry you did that." He growled keeping the last part to himself. Of course he'd never even so much as think of putting his hands on her, but a guy could dream couldn't he?

"Yea well—LOOK OUT!" Soul turned around just in time to see a figure walking in front of his bike seeing as he had sped off course in their little altercation. He violently swerved the bike to the side giving the person just enough time to get out of the way. As soon as they were at a halt the two of them hopped off the bike and ran to tend to the pedestrian. The poor person had dived right into the nearest ice cream stand which happened to be the very place Soul had planned on taking Maka.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Please excuse my idiot friend for almost running you over." Maka apologized smacking Soul on the back of the head. The person managed to get up on their own, unharmed, giving the two of them a better visual. It was a girl no older than them.

"Yea I'm sor…" Soul's apology was cut short once he caught sight of her. The girl was about 5'7; smaller than Soul's 5'10 frame and just about matching with Maka's 5'6, her skin was slightly tanned which was something you definitely didn't see often in Death City, she had bright scarlet hair that cascaded down to her waist in loose curls and seemed to catch flame when the sun hit, sparkling golden eyes and a body that could stop a moving truck. She was no doubt beautiful even though she was covered in sweet, sticky dairy. Her mesh top was drenched as it started to melt leaving nearly nothing to the imagination, as if it wasn't see through enough already, and Soul took notice. Crimson liquid gushed from his nose as he fell back unconscious onto the solid concrete. A puzzled look crossed the girls face for a second until she looked down, heat rising to her cheeks as she covered her pretty large chest immediately.

"That's alright, it's no biggie. I always dreamed of what it would be like to be drenched in ice cream." The girl joked shaking hair in front of her face to hide her blush, refusing to meet Maka's eyes. Maka chuckled in response as she helped Soul up and held out a hand in a friendly, well-known, gesture.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn."She introduced herself with a proud smile. The girl's eyes widened as she shook her hand quite enthusiastically.

"You! You're that girl who defeated the Kishin!" She exclaimed looking even more embarrassed as she scrambled to her feet fumbling to make herself a little more presentable as if she was in the presence of royalty.

"I helped too, you know." Soul grumbled crossing his arms and ignored, of course, by Maka.

"Yea that's me, and this is my weapon; Soul." The girl shook his hand as well, still starstruck like a kid who had just finally met her childhood hero.

"I-I'm Yamitora. Really you have no idea how big of a pleasure it is to meet you both, but I really should get going." Without another word she scampered off leaving Maka a little confused and Soul left gazing dreamily after her earning himself another chop.

"Boys," She grumbled to herself, "C'mon you're taking me to school. NOW."

"Kid, did you really have to accept a mission from your father now? Patty and I hardly got any time for ourselves!" Liz groaned as the three of them strolled through Baba Yaga's Castle. Kid kept walking in silence trapped in a world all his own at the moment, accompanied by his thoughts.

This must really be serious if father sent us down here…Arachnophobia is finished. Why would we need anything from down here? I don't know how he expects me to find anything…and even if I did find it how would I know if that is indeed what I'm supposed to be looking for?

_You'll know it when you see it. _

His father's words replayed in his mind as he tried to make some sense of it.

"You two stay up here and see what you find. I'll head down to her throne room and see what I can find." He ordered once they had finally made it deep inside the base.

"Got it!" Patty cheerily replied saluting Kid and took off in the opposite direction with Liz not too far behind.

"Patty, wait! It's creepy down here , and dark, don't leave me alone!" Kid went off on his own down into Arachne's, old, chambers and looked around for anything that might assist him. He couldn't help, but notice however, how empty the room just so happened to be. What could there possibly be down here of such great importance, he thought angrily. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her chair and eyed it closely for anything out of the ordinary that might be some sort of clue, but found nothing. He growled in frustration and absentmindedly kicked the back of her chair. To his surprise it scooted up a few feet and revealed a hidden room beneath the underground castle. There was no end to the mysteries of the grand structure. Raising a brow Kid looked around once more making sure that he was alone before climbing down.

The room wasn't very big, about the size of the average closet. There was barely enough room for anyone to get comfortable on account of the shelves lined up on the opposite wall containing plenty of locked drawers with numbers. Similar to something one would find in the back of a bank. How he was supposed to get them open Kid had no idea whatsoever. Then, it dawned on him as he started to dig through the pockets on his slacks and found the key his father had handed him before he left. Engraved on it were the numbers 008; thankfully all symmetrical. Anxious Kid found the drawer numbered 008 and unlocked it. Inside there wasn't much, but papers that appeared to be meaningless. Kid knew better though, why else would they be hidden beneath what had to be the most secure room in the whole castle? Inspecting the documents he didn't find much, but old plans the organization had failed to complete in the past. Kid nearly gave up until he got to the last one in the drawer. It was crumpled up and the paper seemed to be as old as his father. Suddenly, in that moment he understood why his father had sent him down for this. What he held before him was information that they needed not because it was some scheme unfinished, but because that very piece of paper held the end of humankind itself.

"LIZ! PATTY! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE DWMA, **NOW**!"

* * *

**Well there it is finally! Chapter 1. This is my first anime based fanfic so let me know if I'm doing the characters justice or not and if I should continue and what other way is there to do that then review? So please review and let me know what you think. **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx Out. **


End file.
